Love's Promise
by Enchanted Pink Jade
Summary: Sana was about to pull out her hammer when he spoke again. "Kiss me back." Sana looked up at him in bewilderment. "What?" she asked breathlessly. Akito took a step back, leaving her room to either run or... ::COMPLETE::
1. Let's Party!

Note: Takes place right after the 8th volume in the manga series. And this is just what I imagined what would have happened if they did have a party...

**Love's Promise**

Chapter One: Let's Party!

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

-----

_There's so much to celebrate! We have to have a party!_

_Hayama Akito, looking out the classroom window and watching the barren tree branches sway in the wind, was oblivious to the rants and chatters of his fellow classmates that circled around the room._

_Okay, it's a plan! I'll tell everyone! It'll be fun!_

_Tch. Having a party isn't so bad... _He sighed wearily as he unconsciously rubbed his right hand with his left, despite the fact that he couldn't feel a thing. He stopped when he realized what he was doing. He stared at his now useless hand in dismay. Things would be different from then on- he couldn't even do the simplest of tasks.

"A-CHAN!" Startled, he turned his head around only to come face to face with a grinning Sana. _What'd she do that for? _He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't sensed her approach.

Akito turned back around to stare outside, though now his attention was focused solely on her. "It's just you."

"Nani!" The young actress drew out her toy hammer and bonked him on the head. "You can't even manage a proper hello!"

With eyes full of affection, he watched her turn the seat in front of him around so that she sat facing him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, while stealing a glance at the doorframe to make sure that Sengoku-sensei wasn't stepping in anytime soon.

"Well, class hasn't started yet, so I thought I'd come here and visit you. I also wanted to give you this." Sana pulled out a small card and handed it to him. Akito saw that it was decorated with Christmas ornaments, birthday cakes, and 'Welcome Home' signs. _Won't this confuse people? _On the front read the words: _YOU'RE INVITED TO THE "WE GOT SO MUCH TO CELEBRATE HAPPY PARTY"!_ Below that were her address, the day, and the time for the occasion.

Leaning closer over to him, Sana propped her elbows on his desk and rested her chin on her hands. As she did so, Akito caught a whiff of what was unmistakably her sweet scent. For a second, he closed his eyes, ingraining this aroma forever in his heart.

_Mentally, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You ah... What's with the long-winded title?" Akito suppressed the chuckle that threatened to burst out._

"There's nothing wrong with it," Sana said defensively. Then she went on to say something about there being more people, her Mama not minding, and what not. He didn't really listen to the words, and their meaning was lost to him. All he heard was the sound of her voice. What's so special about it? He wasn't really sure. But it had a soft and lulling sound, a comforting quality that made Akito feel at peace with himself and everything around him.

"You're sure you want to have another party?" Akito asked, before he got carried away with his thoughts. It's always happened before, and what it left him was a sticky situation of being embarrassed when he was caught. He didn't know why his mind wandered... but it was all _her_ fault.

"Of course! I've been telling people that they don't have to bother with the presents, but they still insist on bringing some."

"Presents...?"

"That's right Aki! You better get me one, too!" A paper fan came out of nowhere, and for the second time in the past few minutes, he was smacked on the head.

"Fuka-chan! Ohayo!" Sana greeted cheerfully. The awkwardness that had once been between them now seemed nothing more than a make-believe mishap. They were as close as they had been before, if not closer, and they were often seen together laughing or arguing about the most ridiculous of matters.

"G'morning to you, too, Sana. I figured you'd be here. The party'll be in three days... Don't forget though, I can't stay long. I'll just drop by and- Oh no, that's the bell. Homeroom's gonna start, so we'd better go! Bye Aki!" Akito, who hadn't been able to get a word in edgewise, watched her run off before turning back to Sana.

"She comes like a breeze, then takes off like the wind..." Sana waved to Tsuyoshi and Aya as they walked in. "Being in the farthest class from each other is such a drag... ne?" she said remorsefully.

He didn't like it either, but there wasn't really any choice for them. "Yeah... You'd better get going."

"Hm... I'll see you later, A-chan!" And with that, she left.

A snigger could be heard on Akito's right side. It was Tsuyoshi. "A-chan?"

"Shuddup."

'A-chan' had been the name that Sana called him when she was playing the role of his "mom", that night when her TV movie came out. _It was so long ago... Why is she using that name now?_ Akito thought gruffly, and then, _Three more days, huh? _

-----

"I'm going to go shopping later," Akito announced to his family. They were gathered in the living room watching TV, something they were accustomed to doing every now and then.

Natsumi sat bolt upright, surprised. "Honto? _You? _Shopping? I thought you were broke."

Akito chose to ignore his sister.

"What for?" Otou-san asked.

Akito hesitated at first, and then, "Presents. For Sana and some friends."

Natsuimi clapped her hands together and squealed in delight. _"Kawaii!"_

Curious, their Otou-san asked, "What will you get for Sana?"

Akito shrugged. "I don't know yet... Something special."

_"Kawaii!"_

There was a pause in which the father smiled softly at his son. "As long as the gift comes from the heart, she'll love it no matter what."

"..." _A gift from my heart..._

_"Kawaii!"_

Akito's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but still he pretended that she didn't exist. His Otou-san was in the middle of pulling out his wallet when Akito shook his head. "I have all that I need." And it was true, he did have money. Money he didn't knew he had until a few days ago when he was cleaning out his closet. Planning to run away, he'd hidden a stash of money underneath a pile of old clothes. This was right before Sana barged into his life- more like saved it. Because of her, Akito had forgotten all about it. Amazing... How one person can affect his life so much.

Everything changed after _she _came along.

Looking at his family now... the idea of running away would never come to pass.

_"Kawaii!"_

Akito's reserve finally cracked. "Will you shut up already?" he snapped.

"I can't help myself! My little brother is being so adorable right now!" Natsumi giggled as she saw his cheeks flush with color. "Oh! Who knew you could be so... So romantic! I think it's romantic." She sighed whimsically as her eyes glazed over, a faraway look on her face. Being a star was special enough, but being able to capture her brother's heart was... something. And that something was good.

Akito shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It isn't that big of a deal."

His sister jerked out of her stupor. "Of course it is! I want you to go now!" Natsumi stood up and stomped over to her brother. "Come on." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up as well.

"But-"

"No! Now! Get your stuff and go!"

Akito snatched his arm away from her grip. "Such a sweet-tempered little girl," he muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for her to hear.

"GO!"

-----

"Mama! Tadaima!" Sana said as she donned her slippers.

Kurata Misako came in driving her red car. "Hi Sana. How was- Huh? Oh, Onda-san. You're here," she said in mock surprise.

"I've been here all day, Sensei! I need the manuscript! Please! You promised to have it done by today." Sadly, this is what he'd also been saying all day. One might think that he'd get tired of repeating himself, but _nooo_, he wanted to be persistent. That did him no good anyways- he still didn't have a manuscript.

Sana smiled pitifully at her mother's sobbing editor, as her manager walked in accompanied by a guest, Kurumi Asako. She ran over to her and they hug briefly in greeting. "What are you doing here?" Sana asked.

"Just visiting Rei."

"Aha! Wanting to spend some quality time together, eh?" Sana wiggled her eyebrows up and down, looking mischievous. Then she nudged Rei in the stomach and winked.

"Sana, stop that," Rei said, cutting in. "And Sensei, did you really promise that you'd have the manuscript done by today?"

Misako stopped the car, looking deep in thought. "I might have... Yes, I think I did."

Rei tsked. "When you make a promise, you're supposed to keep it, you know." _But then again, has she ever? _he thought ruefully. There wasn't a time he could remember... not one.

Asako sat down on the couch and with a haughty air, said, "You're one to talk, Rei."

"What do you mean?" he blinked twice, not knowing what she was talking about.

"When we were on the set of "Mansion of Water", you promised me that you would take me somewhere special. Nothing special has happened yet."

"Right... Right." Rei laughed nervously. "So I did. And we will. Just you and me. Christmas. We'll spend the whole day together. I promise." And with that, he left the room, intent on making the arrangements for the 'promised' special date.

Sana turned to Asako. "Did he really promise that?"

The older actress smiled mysteriously and winked. "Of course he did. Just now."

Misako let out a sinister laugh. "I like your style, Kurumi-san! I can use that in a story... Do you mind?"

"Oh, Mama! Before I forget, is it okay if I have a party here on the 24th? Like last year? I'm inviting my friends. Actually... I already have... Oops."

"Whatever you want!" Misako started up the car, and was once more driving like mad around the living room, her forgotten editor on her tail. (Sensei! Please!)

"Yay! And Shimura-san can help with the food! It's all set!" _Now all I have to do is get him a present... But what?_

Their maid walked in at that moment. "Some tea, anyone?"

-----

Akito and Sana walked out of the main school building side by side. Whispers from students trailed them as they went. Ever since the incident with Kazuyuki, and the fact that they were dating was let out, everyone was trying to find out what had happened. Not much was known.

"Don't they look cute together?"

Akito twitched, but said nothing.

"Yeah! I heard they've already kissed!"

Another twitch.

"I thought that Sana would go for Naozumi..."

Okay, that was it.

Akito turned on the whispering people, a group from Class 7. "Don't you guys have better things to do? Other people to annoy?" he snapped at them, and they promptly shut their mouths, but one was still brave enough to comment. (I heard that he really is another softy, but only for Sana.) Akito simply gave her one of his infamous death glares.

The star actress tugged on his sleeve, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, Akito. I don't mind much, really."

"Hmph. It's still annoying."

"Oh look, there's Rei!" Sana exclaimed, as they neared the front. "He's coming with me to get a couple more things for the party." She hesitated momentarily before throwing her arms around his neck in a hug, exactly the way she used to hug her manager, excluding the kiss on the cheek.

Rei, seeing this, was now flooding the inside of the car with his tears. _There once was a time when she only hugged me like that... Hayama! You stole my little Sana! Wahh! _

She stepped back and smiled up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"..."

"Yo, Akito!" Tsuyoshi walked up to him as Sana and Sunglasses guy drove away. "Hehe. I saw all that. Why didn't yo-eouch!" Akito had Karate chopped him yet again.

_I wasn't careful... I should change the subject. _Tsuyoshi walked a little faster to catch up, for the cheetah was already stalking away. "So, have you done your shopping? The party is tomorrow."

"Yeah. I've never been so broke in my life."

"Ah... hahaha. Wait, I thought you were already broke?" Tsuyoshi asked. His only answer was a shrug.

"It was hard to pick, though, for Sana."

"I'll bet," Tsuyoshi muttered under his breath, remembering what had happened last year.

Akito sighed. "I just didn't know her size, so I guessed. I'm sure it'll fit."

_Wait... What? Size? _

Suddenly, something Akito had said long ago popped into his head...

_Giving her a bra would piss her off, right? Hmm, don't know her size anyway._

He looked at his friend in horror. He didn't. He _wouldn't._ Would he? Knowing Akito, he wasn't about to put it pass him. "What _did _you get for Sana?"

"Not telling."

"It isn't something that would anger her, is it?"

"Anger her? No. Don't think so."

"Come on, tell me."

"..."

_Oh no... _was Tsuyoshi's foreboding thought.

-----

Author's Note: Hahaha. I ended it right here. This was supposed to be a one-shot... but I became sooo lazy. So the party, the present and the promise (Oooh! Party, Present, and Promise!) will all come in the next chapter! It'll probably be shorter than this, but you guys won't care right? Just as long as I upload it... Unless I find a way to drag it out but still be effective.

Yeah, and what I wrote in the summary, that's also gonna happen in the next chapter. Woulda happened here, but like I said, I got kinda lazy. Oh yeah, and I might even word it differently, but it'll still be there. I just wanted to put something there that might attract attention... Are any of you angry at me? Or do you just want the next chapter? I **promise**, it's coming. I just dun know when.

Well, bye for now!

Enchanted Pink Jade


	2. Promise

Here's the so wished for chapter! (Hahaha, _I_ wish_._) But there is a lot of mushiness... I think. 

Disclaimer: I'm just a daydreaming writer... who puts everything else aside and writes, writes, writes. (Another way of saying that I love to procrastinate! Argh... but homework looks so unappealing....) ^_^

  
**Love's Promise**

Chapter Two: Promise

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

"The only reason why Saint Nick is always so jolly is because he knows where all the naughty girls live," Akito said disdainfully, followed by a collection of laughter from the boys, and indignant gasps from the girls. "All you girls better board up your chimneys tonight." 

"Akito! How can you say that?" Sana exclaimed furiously, after successfully hitting him on the head three times in a row. "And on Christmas Eve, too! You're unbelievably twisted!"

Akito rubbed his hammer-abused head and carefully chose his next words. "It's just another way of looking at things..." 

Sana was about to let out another round of verbal assault when her manager interrupted. 

"Want me to throw him out of the house, Sana?" Rei stepped towards Akito, cracking his knuckles and flexing what muscles he thought he had. 

Sana blinked and eyed him warily, as if he held in his hands a whip that was ready to lash upon its victim. "What are you talking about? Akito is one of the guests of honor!" she proclaimed. Rei stared stupidly after Sana, as she ran off to another group of friends, her anger forgotten. 

_Hayama? Guest of honor? _The over protective manager couldn't grasp the concept... couldn't connect that Hayama gaki to the word 'honor', much less 'guest'. On the verge of tears, he lowered his head in defeat. 

Akito chose that moment to pour salt on his already injured wound. "Give it up, _Gigolo_. She's gonna take my side over yours anytime now. Get used to it." And with that said, he walked away with a smug air that only served to infuriate Rei all the more. 

He watched as Akito made his way towards Sana, who chatted animatedly about the times of way back when. Truth be told, he didn't really want the karate kid to be there at all, but what choice did he have? None, of course. And yet... as he observed him and Sana a little longer, he found an unusual sort of peace in his heart, and he calmed down. 

Rei knew that Akito would never hurt Sana, not intentionally. He could tell just by looking at the way Akito stood next to the child actress. Rei, knowing his family history, noticed that the boy always seemed to be on guard, more so now that he knew how to fight. But his stance always relaxed a little to be inviting only to Sana, which was probably the reason why he was never able to intimidate her. It was because of this that she had a sense of security. Sana had a fierce protector, and she wasn't even aware of it. 

"Sana! This is a slammin' party!" Fuka declared over the chatter. Sana only grinned in response, before she remembered that Fuka couldn't stay for long. 

"You said that you had to leave early?" 

"Um... yeah." She glanced at her watch. "Pretty soon I think." 

Sana grimaced. "Oh! You can't leave yet! You haven't had Sana's Secret Surprise yet!" Then she went to go find her manager. 

Fuka looked to Akito in question. "What's a Sana's Surprise Secret?" 

"No idea," he replied disinterestedly. He was curious himself, though he thought that it was some game that she came up with. He couldn't have been more wrong. She came about with her manager and mother's editor in tow. Both her heaving enormous sacks in each hand. Sana then called for attention and began to explain. 

"It's time for Sana's Secret Surprise!" She motioned for Rei and Onda to come forward. They removed the items from the sacks and placed them on the tables nearby. They were gifts. All with different sizes, different colors, and different wrapping designs. The only thing they had in common was that they were numbered. Sana pulled out two small baskets, one white and the other blue, that contained what looked to be folded pieces of papers. "These are going to be your presents. There were just too many of you, so I decided to do it this way. The guys pick a paper from the white basket, and the girls from the blue one. Whatever number you draw out is the gift you get!" 

Murmurs of excitement gushed from the crowd until someone, a male, spoke up. "Why can't the guys choose from the blue basket?" 

Sana grinned. "Unless you guys want to end up with make-up kits and handbags, you pick from the white basket." 

Point taken, Sana handed the white basket to Rei, and the blue one to Onda, who passed it around to everyone. Rei skipped Akito completely. "She doesn't want you getting one from here, little brat." Akito only shrugged and retreated off to the back to watch everyone else discover what surprise Sana had in store for him or her. The door rang and Sana asked Akito to get it for her, as she'd be right over. 

He was taken aback when he saw who it was on the other side. Neither knew what to say to each other, and an uncomfortable silence engulfed them both. Akito was saved from having to say anything as Sana came by. 

On her doorstep was a boy she had never seen before, and he looked a little anxious standing there. In his right hand he held a small gift-wrapped package. He was the first to speak. 

"Hi, uh... Kurata-san." The hand that wasn't holding the gift went behind his head as he gave a shaky smile. He put his hand down and coughed, before deciding to put his flittering hand in his coat pocket, where it would be less likely to move as much. 

Sana smiled, oblivious to his distress. "Are you here for my party? I don't remember having seen you before, but I've always had bad memory." Akito tapped her on the shoulder, but she waved him away impatiently with her hand, as if he were an annoying fly that hung around her all day. 

The boy spoke again. "Not 'sactly-" 

"What now Akito?" He'd tapped her on the shoulder again. "Tell me later." She turned back her back on him. "Who are you? Don't mean to be rude..." 

"Takaishi Yuta," he said, and bowed.

Sana paused, then pointed at him. "You're Takaishi? You look like a Takaishi..." Sana nodded in affirmation. Akito had a weird sense of Dèja Vu, but almost choked when he heard the dense actress's next words. "That name sounds familiar somehow..." Akito looked at the girl incredulously. 

"I sure hope so. You told me once yourself that you already felt like you knew me," Yuta said, his uneasiness seeping away. 

Sana put her finger up to her lips in thought. Akito brought his hand up to his face. The girl was hopeless. Just hopeless. He was about to tell her just how clueless he thought she was when Fuka came. 

She smiled at the sight of him, and a shade of pink tinted her cheeks. "Yuta! You're here! Just let me get my stuff n' we can go." 

This was when it finally dawned on Sana. "Wait. Yuta. As in Takaishi Yuta?" He nodded. Silence... and then, "OH MY GOD! You're Takaishi!" With this revelation, she went back inside to track Fuka down. 

Both guys were left there with nothing to say... "Not very fast on the uptake, is she?" Yuta asked finally. Akito shook his head ruefully, though he said nothing. Instead, he decided to admire how the snow fell slowly to the ground. His eye would lock onto one snowflake and follow its journey down. Once it landed, he looked up to pick another to trail. 

Yuta cleared his throat. "So, how are you Sana doing?" Akito looked up sharply, his gaze pierced through Yuta's inquiring look. "I uh... I've just heard everything from Fuka. That's all." Akito's lack of response made Yuta queasy all over again. 

"About Fuka-" 

Yuta shook his head. "Ya don't have to explain anythin'. I think I can understand," he said quietly, remembering Shizu, and feeling a small pinch of remorse. But it was she who had broken up with him first. They had been on a "date", or at least, they were supposed to be. And as per usual, his mind was wandering endlessly. He knew that he should've been paying more attention to Shizu, but he couldn't have helped it any more than he could have stopped breathing. Not when his mind was constantly on another someone. 

Shizu couldn't fail to notice this. And it was on this day that she'd asked if he still loved her. He didn't even have to ask who the "her" was that she was referring to. He stopped walking and turned to face Shizu, his head bowed in shame and embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand and shook her head. She smiled and gave him a small hug. He didn't know what to do, but before she left him standing like an idiot on the street, she told him to go back to her. 

To Fuka. 

He wanted to. He did. But there was still one factor that was in his way. Akito. He'd remembered on his visit there how happy Fuka had looked with her 'boyfriend', and he wasn't about to be the one who would take that away from her. So he never called, nor did he bother to inform Fuka of his new number and address. But then he came home one day, with his mom telling him that he had a call from someone named Akito. And now he was here, picking up Fuka for their date. 

Akito looked carefully at Yuta for awhile, thinking along the same lines. "Take care of her then- make her happy the way I wasn't able to." 

Yuta blinked at the request and nodded. "I will." He wasn't sure, but he thought that he just made another friend. 

Inside, Sana and Fuka were taking their time getting back to the boys. 

"Fuka this is great! And you're going by first names- so familiar with each other! Why didn't you tell me of this? When did this happen? How? Did you call him after I gave you his number?" Sana gushed, barely taking in a few breaths. 

Fuka blushed a little more. "No. He called me... and- well... We just started talking. One thing led to another. We met a coupla times... and we kinda decided to go somewhere for my birthday. Actually, he did. I still have no idea where we're goin'."

"Oh Fuka! This is great. He's the reason why you have to leave early. " 

"Yeah... it's always been a little dream of mine, to be able to spend my birthday with my boyfriend. And here I am, just about to do that." 

"Go Fuka! You foxy girl you! If I'd known, I'd have done something special for the both of you and-"

"Which was exactly the reason why I didn't tell you," Fuka said as a matter-of-factly when they reached the front. Sana grinned, despite her efforts to keep from bursting. Fuka walked calmly over to Yuta's side and took hold of his hand. "We'll be leaving now. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Sana. And Aki, you behave!" They both turned to leave when Sana screamed for them to stop. She called her manager over, who still had the white basket in his hands, and asked Yuta to pick out a paper. Akito rolled his eyes, but was inwardly amused. Leave it to Sana to remember something like that at a time like this. 

Yuta, unsure what it was about, still drew out a paper as he was asked. He opened it on Fuka's coaxing, and read out loud, "36." 

"Rei, bring me 36!" Sana clapped her hands. Her manager came back quickly with gift #36 and handed it to Sana, who handed it over to Yuta. "Here's your Christmas gift! Have fun you two!" 

Both pairs waved to each other and called their 'good nights' and 'Merry Christmas's'. (Happy Birthday for Fuka.) Sana closed the door as the couple disappeared into the night. 

Sana sighed happily. "Wow, who would've known...? I wonder what was in gift 36... That's right! I almost forgot your present, Akito!" 

"You're not gonna make me pick a number, are you?" 

"No! I bought yours especially. I didn't want you to end up with any random thing." Out of nowhere, she produced a small bundle and handed it to him. He opened it. It was a stuffed animal this time. A cheetah. "Heehee... I don't know why. But when I saw it, it reminded me of you. So I bought it. Do you like it?" she asked nervously. 

"I don't hate it..." 

Sana beamed and let go of her doubts. "Where's my present? You did get me something this time, right?" 

Akito pricked at the words 'this time', but nodded in response. "I'll give it to you later." 

"Okay! I have to go find Aya and tell her about Fuka! See ya Akito, enjoy the rest of the party!" 

*~*~*~*~*

"Wow... look at this mess," Sana proclaimed, looking around. It was now close to midnight. Aya and Tsuyoshi had been the last to leave, along with Gomi and Hisae. That was about thirty minutes ago, though Tsuyoshi was a little reluctant to leave. Akito still hadn't given Sana her present. He felt uneasy, but whatever Sana did to Akito, he probably deserved. So he waved the worry goodbye and left with a clear conscious. 

"A mess is what you get after throwing a party," Akito said from his perch on the couch.

Sana wrinkled her nose and chucked a pillow at him. "Wait, later is now! Where's my present?" 

"Where's your mom and Sunglasses guy?" 

"Probably already in their rooms. Don't change the subject! What did you get for me?" 

Akito hesitated, then- "What would you say if I'd gotten you a wonder bra?" 

"Nani? What did you say?" Sana said slowly, thinking that she couldn't have possibly heard him right. A wonder bra? 

"I did think about getting you that last Christmas, but I didn't know your size... Your present cost me a fortune. Cost more than everything else I bought put together."

Sana, already shaking with rage and disbelief, couldn't string two coherent sentences together. "You- Present- Bought.... Akito..." she said through gritted teeth. It must've pained her, Akito thought, for her expression was anything but pleasant. He saw the telltale signs and ran. "Come back here and face me like the mouse you are!" She chased after him and saw that he was headed for her room. "Akito!" She barged into her room and screamed into the darkness. "That was a waste of your money! You shouldn't even have bothered wi-" 

Akito shut the door behind her and pushed her against it gently, but the force was still strong enough to take the wind from her breath. Akito left her no time to respond as he leaned down until their lips grazed in a tender kiss. Sana was glad for the support that the wall gave her, for she was sure that her knees would have collapsed then. 

"You don't play by the rules," Sana said weakly as he reluctantly pulled away from her. 

A chuckle arose from deep in his throat. She liked the sound of it. "What rules?" 

Sana's anger started to build up again, as she remembered how she ended up there in the first place. "Did you really get me a bra?" she demanded up at him. 

"No. I was just wondering how you would react is all." 

"Then-"

"The kiss. Did you like it?" 

"Nani?" The guy was unbelievable! Sana was about to about to pull out her hammer when he spoke again. 

"Kiss me back." 

Sana looked up at him in bewilderment. "What?" she asked breathlessly. Akito took a step back, and another one, his eyes never leaving her face. A long pause followed- neither uttered a sound. Was there such a thing as living even when your heart has ceased its beating? That's what Akito asked himself as Sana took one step closer. His heart stopped completely, while hers accelerated like crazy. She was certain that he could hear it from where he stood. 

Akito now understood what those lovesick idiots meant when they said something about discovering the unknown. He had officially become one of those idiots. For the first time in his life, he had that indescribable feeling that time has stopped. 

But the world was still moving.

Around them...

Beneath them... 

Inside them... 

Sana never looked away once- it wasn't possible even if she'd wanted to. Seemed like last year's Christmas all over again. It was his eyes. So mesmerizing as they poured into hers all the love he felt. Only this time, she _knew _how he felt. How _she_ felt. She could only hope that her own eyes mirrored his. 

Sana took the step that closed the distance between them so that she was now staring into the base of his neck. She wasn't able to hear his sharp intake of breath- she was more caught up in her own thoughts. Bit by bit, she raised her head only to look into his expectant and hopeful gaze. It took all of Akito's training in karate, mustering his self-control to keep from taking her in arms and doing the deed himself. This was different. This was her choice. 

She was so close to him, she could smell his scent. A little crisp like the autumn air, it intoxicated her mind. She placed her hands on his shoulders and raised her face to his. Softly, she pressed her lips with his, just like he would do. Akito gave up on his self-control and wound his left arm around her waist to bring her closer and to deepen the kiss. 

When they broke off, Sana laid her head in the crook of his neck and sighed contentedly, and he rested his chin on top of her head. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until he spoke up again. "Here, let me give you your present." 

Sana looked up. "What? There's more?" 

He smirked. "More what? What were you thinking about?" 

"Nothing!" she said, and buried her head back onto his shoulder. Sana was thankful for the darkness of her room, it was able to hide her embarrassment. Akito chortled and pulled something out from his pocket. It was a ring. A silver band with a simple design, but intricate nonetheless. He slipped it into her left pinky finger. "Oh! Akito... it's beautiful... What's the ring stand for?" 

Akito admired the way it fit snugly onto her finger. He'd guessed right. Size 4. "A promise." 

"What promise?" 

"Our promise. Just our promise." 

Love's Promise.

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Woohoo! Me is finished! Well? Was there too much sugar? Or maybe I put lemon instead? Salt? I dunno why I'm asking with those words... I think I'm hungry. Yeah, that's gotta be it. Anyways, that part up there where Sana had just gotten into her room, I didn't copy that from the manga, just to let you know. I had the whole thing planned, started writing it, and got lazy... I wanted to get this story out before the 9th book came out... But as you can see, that never happened. ^_^ Hey, at least I wrote it, didn't I? 

How many of you honestly thought for awhile that Akito got Sana a bra? Hehehe. He got her a ring instead. ::grins:: But it irks me, _really_ irks me that someone was able to see through me, and hope/guess that it was a ring that he was gonna give her. Oh well. L0L 

Hm... what I want to know is if I'd overdone it here... Yeah... But it's finished!

And thanks so much for your reviews! I loved all of 'em! They helped me get off my lazy butt. ^_^

Anyways, until next time! (In a different story)

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


End file.
